Dream over Cowboy
by Lraine
Summary: While trying to move on, why does the past always sneak back up on you? Spike has returned but who is this new villain and why is Faye, Spikes greatest weakness.
1. Chapter 1

STANDERED DISCLAIMER APPLIES: I do not own Cowboy Bebop.  
  
" I hate this place," she thought as she walked the bloody streets of mars. She wasn't sure why she came back to this place. Year after year it was the same. She would trek the small distance from the old Syndicate building to the graveyard, and spend twenty minutes there cursing the lunkhead for being such a fool. "Damn you Spike, damn you for leaving us...leaving me. I... this is all my fault, if only... I should have been able to stop you. But I didn't and just like everyone from my past you're gone."  
  
She calmly wiped away the silent tears that fell from her deep green eyes. "Well Jet and Ed say to tell you Hi. I hope you are happy with the choices you made. This is it Spike, I'm not coming back. Four years of morning is long enough. I hope the dream is over."  
  
Faye slowly walked away and not once turning around she said, " I really hate this place." She didn't notice in the haze of her sorrow the lean figure watching her from the window across the street or his own tear that fell unnoticed by the watcher.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He really hated this place; it was the planet of his birth and his death. He didn't think she would be back this year, but he really didn't think she would return the last two either. She did though. The first time he saw her sitting by the grave of Spike Spiegel he thought he was hallucinating. He couldn't imagine why she of all people would visit his grave. Every year she said basically the same thing. But this time she didn't look back. It felt... final.  
  
He wasn't stupid enough to go to her and explain why Spike never came back, why that grave marker had his name on it. He knew the kind of danger that would place the Bebop in, place her in. So he continued to do the only thing he could, dream...of her. Spike was dead nothing could change that, and he knew that the sooner she moved on, the safer she would be. But damn if it didn't hurt. 


	2. Chapter 2

** TO Faye-Faye, my very first reviewer, Thank You so much!!!!! I have decided to move on with my story. I am forever grateful that you gave me such a wonderful review, Again THANK YOU!!!!  
  
STANDERED DISCLAIMER APPLIES: I do not own Cowboy Bebop.  
  
Faye walked back to the Swordfish II, after two years of piloting it she still felt a twinge of guilt about it. It wasn't like she had a choice. While after a bomb crazy bounty she was returning to the Redtail when she remembered she was out of cigarettes. She made a quick stop at a gas station and continued to the local parking dock, about fifteen feet from her ship an explosion knocked her back a good ten yards. When she finally regained consciousness all she saw was a ball of fire where her ship had been sitting.  
  
Once the fire was put out all that was left was the melted frame. Seems the bounty used enough plastic to destroy a large building. He was a bit over zealous in his line of work. Turned out so was Faye when they finally caught up with him. Unfortunately they needed him alive to get the 30 million reward, but not unharmed.  
  
Although bounty hunting was going pretty well on the bebop, they still couldn't afford to buy a new ship for Faye, so after about a month of switching off with Jet for the Hammerhead, Jet finally had enough. He could be heard muttering about stupid women for weeks. Jet called Faye into the hanger and told her their was no use in having two ships if they weren't going to use them both and its not like Spike was coming back for it. Faye understood what he was trying to say.  
  
Ed had found the Swordfish in an ISSP impound about a month after Spike left the Bebop for the last time. Jet used his connections and claimed the Swordfish having it towed back to the Bebop. It sat under a tarp for the next two years. When they lost the Redtail, Jet had worked on the Swordfish at night for a two weeks to get it flight ready. He had Ed change the registration number just in case any of Spike's old Syndicate buddies came looking for them.  
  
A beeping noise brought Faye from her trip down memory lane. Realizing it was the comm unit she reached over and flipped it on. Jet appeared on the screen, " Hey Faye you coming back this century?" "Yea, I'm on my way now" she replied. " What's up?"  
  
"Not much, Ed found a bounty on Venus, we're heading out in about an hour."  
  
"Alright I'm on my way. Need anything?" She asked.  
  
"No just get your ass back here." With that Jet flipped off his Comm unit. 


	3. Chapter 3

STANDERED DISCLAIMER APPLIES: I do not own Cowboy Bebop.  
  
"Faye on her way back yet?" Asked Ed. "Yea, she's on her way now."  
  
" She'll be fine Jet. She goes to Mars all the time."  
  
" I know, I just worry about her this time of year." Jet sighed. " She really took his death hard, harder than anyone else."  
  
" Faye is stronger than she use to be, I think she is finally putting Spike's death behind her." Ed told him. " I know she blamed her self for not stopping him. Even though there was nothing she could have done."  
  
"Yea kid I know. So what did you find on that bounty?" Jet asked changing the subject. Ed just smiled letting him off the hook. Even after being on the Bebop together for five years and all the changes that went on, some things remained the same. " I'll go over all of it when Faye gets here, Only want to do it once" Ed replied. " Guess Ill start dinner then, Faye will be hungry when she gets back. I doubt she has eaten since she left this morning." With that he left for the kitchen. Ed just shook her head.  
  
At seventeen going on thirty, Ed had been through a lot of changes in the last four years. Her hacking skills had only improved with time. The name Radical Ed was one of the most infamous among hackers. Although most still thought Ed was a boy. At lest those who never met Ed.  
  
At 5'9 Ed was still all arms and legs. But she filled out nicely in all the right places. With the help of Faye she had moved on from the spandex and cut off tees. Right about the same time Faye got rid of that ridicules yellow vinyl outfit. After a big bounty Faye and Ed took off for the weekend leaving Jet and Ein to entertain themselves while the girls went on a small vacation of spa's and shopping. It was fast in becoming a tradition. Every few months they would take off for what ever port was closest and just relax, sometimes they would drag Jet along, but it was very rare.  
  
When Ed decided to go after her father she and Ein tracked him for about a week, but they never caught up with him. When she learned about Spike's death she realized that Bebop was where she belonged and commandeered a ship to get to mars. The captain was very understanding come to think about it. She thought his head was going to explode while she calmly explained that he was going to take her to Mars to meet the Bebop.  
  
" I'm back" Faye called as she walked into the main room. Flopping down on the old yellow couch she looked over at Ed sitting in front of Tomato. "Hey Faye, How was Mars?" Asked Ed, looking up from her computer.  
  
"Same old, same old" replied Faye " Dirty as ever, I really hate that place. So what's with this new bounty?"  
  
Jet came out of the kitchen as she finished asking Ed about the bounty. "After dinner will go over the particulars. Foods ready." He told them walking back into the kitchen." Where having Bell pepper and Beef . 


	4. Chapter 4

Standard Disclaimer Applies: I Do Not Own Cowboy BeBop.  
  
Well here is the next chapter. I really haven't heard a lot about this story, I won't beg or threaten for reviews, but it would be nice to know if anyone likes this story so far. I know it is still in its introductory phase, building the plot line and all that. But even flames would be nice at this point. Just to let me know someone is reading.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dinner had been eaten and the dishes deposited into the sink to be washed later. The small crew of the BeBop gathered around the old coffee table. Jet sat in his old chair, Ed sat Indian style on the floor with Tomato in her lap and Faye propped up on the arm of the old yellow couch. Everyone noticed the empty space where Spike would have been, but like countless times before no one said anything.  
  
" The bounty's name is Jonathan Mackenzie" Ed began. " He is wanted for 10 account of first degree murder, and over 50 accounts of assault with a deadly weapon. There isn't a lot of info on him other than that. Personal description is vague at best, He is about 5'10 to 6 feet. Dark hair and on the skinny side."  
  
"Well that's helpfully. That only describes over half the population of the know galaxy" Faye retorted with a dramatic eye roll.  
  
" Shut up Faye," Jet replied " What else did you find out Ed."  
  
" Well it seems that all of victims were in some way related to a syndicate, But not just a one specific, but all the syndicates have been hit in the last four years. The victims have all been top people, the ones that should have been the hardest to get to."  
  
" So what is he some kind of hitman for hire or just a nut with a vendetta?" asked Faye. " Sounds like a hitman to me. Let me contact some people on Venus, I think I know a few people with favors I can call in and get some more info about this guy." Jet said. " Ed keep looking, see if you can find out where this guy is or the last place he was."  
  
"Right-Y- O Boss." Ed saluted.  
  
" Well I am going to go take a shower and get some sleep. Wake me up when we get to Venus." And with that Faye walked out of the common room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"They have departed from Mars, sir." He told the man sitting behind the large desk. "They have set course for Venus." " Is the BeBop being followed?" He asked. "Yes Sir, I have four of our best watching them, But we are not the only ones keeping their movement under surveillance". Hesitating for a second he added. "They have three other tags sir."  
  
The man looked at him waiting. " Do we know who they could be?" He asked. But he already had a pretty good clue as to who they were. " We believe that they are the from the Silver Serpent sir." The man behind the desk sighed lightly. " Do we know why they are following the BeBop?"  
  
He hesitated again, " We believe that they have targeted Ms. Valentine, Sir. Our spies inside the Silver serpent believe that they are going to use Ms. Valentine to lure you out into the open." The man stood from his desk and walked to the large window looking out to the Mars skylight. " How would they know about my connection to Ms. Valentine?" He asked.  
  
" We believe that they have their own connections inside our operation. We are searching them out now." The man slowly turned to face his long time friend. "Unfortunately the damage has been done already. Do we know why the BeBop is on its way to Venus?"  
  
"We believe that they are after a bounty. Jonathan Mackenzie." "The syndicate hitman for hire?" the man asked. "When was the bounty place on Mackenzie?"  
  
The friend searched through the information net on the desk. "Says right here that the bounty was offered the same day that our spies contacted us about the BeBop and their plans for Ms. Valentine. 


	5. Chapter 5

Bebopnangel- Thank you for your review I hope that this story continues to flow. I am not really sure where this is going, But It will get there.  
  
Faye-Faye14; I know this story is starting slow but the action starts next chapter I promise. Now I just have to write it.!!! Love Yas!!  
  
  
  
Standard Disclaimer: I Do NOT Own COWBOY BEBOP!!!  
  
Shin stood waiting for his boss to say something...anything. He did not know how he would react to the news he had given him. The last four years had really changed him. Michael Romani was indeed a complicated man. After the death of Vicious and Spike, the Red Dragons were split into two. Those loyal to Vicious branched off and formed the Silver Serpents, named in honor of their former leader. No one is really sure who their new leader is, but they say he is more ruthless than Vicious ever was. The dragons were in danger of being ether taken over by the other syndicates or being destroyed by the Serpents when Shin appeared with Michael, and he took over the Dragons. Very few ever saw Michael, other than Shin and a loyal few. With the Serpents intense hatred of the Dragons, any personal information could be used to weaken their leader, besides no one knew who the Serpents leader was so why should they be any different. But Michael is right, they already know enough to target the Bebop and importantly Mrs. Valentine. Although Shin wasn't really sure why Mrs. Valentine was targeted over the other two on the Ship.   
  
  
  
"Shin" the man stated, "Report to me the minute the Bebop lands on Venus. I want them watched intently and send two more teems out there." "Right away Sir" Shin replied waiting for any last minute instruction. When he deemed none coming he politely bowed and left the office.   
  
  
  
Michael sighed again. Turning back to his window he wrinkled his brow in thought. He had two choices as he saw it, One send Shin to warn the Bebop of the danger, or go himself. If he sent Shin their was no why of knowing If they would believe him. If Jet even remembered Shin from the brief encounter in the Loser Bar, He wouldn't just trust him and give up the bounty and lay low for a while. And what would Shin even tell them, Oh by the way the evil syndicate is after the leader of the Dragons and is trying to use the BeBop to draw him out, But I can't tell you why or who the new leader is, but you need to disappear for a while . That would go over really well. If he went himself the Serpents would accomplish their goal of drawing him out into the open and what would he tell the BeBop. Well realistically was only one choice.   
  
Faye stood on the observation deck looking out into space. Watching as the stars flew by faster than the speed of light. She wasn't really thinking anything, just watching. Waiting, for what she wasn't sure. She just had this feeling. Something big was about to happen and she knew that she wouldn't come out of it the same. She learned along time ago to fallow her instincts. Maybe it was the lifestyle she had fallen into, or maybe living as long as she did. Granted she was frozen for most of it, but still. Her gut feelings had saved her more than once since his death. His death, again she found herself measuring time by the Great Lunkhead. Faye rolled her eyes at that thought. It felt that her life was divided into sections. Before Spike, With Spike and after his death. It wasn't like she was on love with him, but they were comrades at one point, and she felt a connection with him. With the whole crew really. Jet the protector and sometimes overbearing brother and Ed the lovable, insane sister. Then there was Spike. The fallen friend? She wasn't sure what her feelings were on that subject, not that it mattered anymore. Spike was gone. Right.   
  
" Faye, were close to Venus." Ed told her as she floated into the room. " Jet is getting landing clearance and he wants to go over all the info on this bounty again." Faye turned to look at Ed as she floated closer to her. " What do you think about this one Ed. Doesn't it seem a little strange. We have almost no info about this guy. We don't even know what he looks like or if he is even on Venus anymore. I know we have handled other bounties with less info, but this one feels weird. I just have a feeling that there is more to this than a simple bounty." Ed thought about what Faye said for a few minuets she knew better than to discount Faye's feelings about this situations, more than once she was right and it had saved their lives. " I think we should go slow and if things are starting to get to weird then we can take it from there. Lets just keep our eyes and ears open." Faye smiled and gave Ed a little push towards to door. " Come on, lets not keep Jet waiting." 


	6. Chapter 6

****

****

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy BeBop.**

**__**

**_I would like to thank my Step-Dad for encouraging me to continue this story. So if it stinks its all his fault_**.

The Smoke filled bar was almost empty. Faye sat alone at the bar. The only other patrons were

three old men sitting by the door playing cards and arguing about the past. Soft music played in

the background. It was the same as every other night. "Three weeks on the forsaken plant and

not a word on the bounty." Faye mumbled to her self. It was almost enough to give up. Day

after day they searched the cities and day after day they came up with nothing. Weather anyone

knew anything or not was still under debate.

"Perhaps you're just not looking hard enough."

* * *

Michael Romania was normally a very patient man, but today his patience was wearing thin, 

very thin. "What do you mean you lost her? How do you lose track of someone like Valentine?

She sticks out like a sour thumb. Find her now!" Shin stood to the side listening to Romani the

yell at the recon team leader, an action very out character for the syndicate leader. "Do you

think she noticed the tail? Shin asked quietly after Romani ended the call.

The BeBop and its crew had been under the protection of the Red Dragon Syndicate for the last

four years; with out their knowledge of course, but with the last four weeks security around the

BeBop had been increased. "All the tracking devices in the BeBop are still operational as are

the ones in the Hammerhead and the Swordfish II. If Faye thought that she was being followed,

she would stay and fight rather than run. So either the Recon team is incompetent or Mackenzie

has found her." Romani replied. "I want her found Shin." Pausing he continued gravely. "I am

going to Venus. There is no other way. I just hope she doesn't kill me when I find her."

* * *

Her head felt like it was going to split in two. Opening her eyes proved to be a very bad idea. 

Slamming the shut again Faye groaned. Her brain pounded on the sides of her head in an

attempt to escape as nausea rolled around her stomach. Faye rolled onto her side curling up into

a ball to ward off the pain. "What happen to me," Faye wondered. "I can't remember a thing.

Think Faye Think. I was at the bar, then what: That man and then the sharp pain in my neck. I

never saw it coming." As the pain receded Faye took stock of her surroundings. Her hands

were bound together in front of her, as were her feet. The room she was in was empty except

for the small bed she was laying on. Two doors of dark wood stood out against white walls, but

no windows. "An exit and closet probably. No windows mean an interior room, little chance for

an escape there." As Faye continued her surveillance the first door opened and three men

walked in. Two took up guard at the door as the third stood at the foot of the cot.

"Your awake I see." Faye glared at the man before her. At six-foot tall, dark brown hair and 

brown eyes nothing remarkable stood out about this man. He did not appear threatening at all.

"Allow me to introduce my self Ms. Valentine." He continued. "My name is Jonathan

Mackenzie. I believe you have been looking for me." Faye couldn't believe her ears. "You're

Jonathan Mackenzie, the hitman. You don't look very dangerous, certainly not worthy for a 600

million bounty." Mackenzie smiled as he replied. "Don't let my appearance deceive you Ms.

Valentine. I am very dangerous, as for the bounty, I am sorry to inform you that I placed it my

self to bring you to me.

* * *

**_Still working on longer charpters, but I hope this is a good one. I have had this chapter written a long time but was having major comp. problems. Sorry for the wait._**


	7. Chapter 7

Well I have finally updated, but I really hate this story. Please let me know if you think I should continue...I have many reservations about the characters. Do they seem to flat?

Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy BeBop.

"I'm, sorry Faye... Faye-Faye...Hey Faye..."

My dreams have become strange in the last week. Feels like the past, present and future are

merging into one. Chaotic images flash around in my head, Spike older, Ed as a child and Jet the

same as the last time I saw him. Their telling me to hold on, that their coming to get me. Only

that's not possible Spikes dead and Jet and Ed don't know where I am. Hell, I don't know

where I am. The only thing I've seen of my prison is the room I woke up in a week again.

According to that bastard Mackenzie I'm bait, for who he wouldn't tell me.

I haven't seen anyone the whole time I've been here except the guards outside my door. I tried

to escape on the third day, but they are drugging either the food or water. I barely made it past

the guards before I passed out. As long as I take it easy I can walk around for a while before I

tire out. I found out that the second door is a small bathroom as at least I have that. Now all I

can do it wait, but for what?

* * *

Michael Romani dreaded this moment more than any other in the last five years. This moment

was the moment that he faced his past. As he stepped on to the deck of the BeBop his hands

curled into fists to stop from shaking. To the casual observer he looked at ease; a man in his

element, but his heart was pounding and his palms sweating. Coming here was a last resort. He

knew that Jet and Ed were frantic about Faye missing, but they couldn't find her on their own

and Michael couldn't rescue her without their help. Using the dragons would start a war he

wanted to avoid if at all possible.

* * *

Ed sat at the computer looking for any mention of Faye. Ninety-six hour and counting with little

or no sleep, but she wouldn't give up. The first few days she and Jet were concerned but it

wasn't like Faye hadn't disappeared for a few days every once in a while. When the ISSP

contacted the BeBop about the swordfish being towed Ed started to panic. No word on Faye

could be found, it was starting to look like she had just disappeared. Ed knew better, people

don't just vanish.

Ed glanced up from tomato as she heard someone enter the room. Looking back down she

froze, slowly she looked back at the rooms other occupant. "Ed." The ghost said. "Is Jet

around?" "Your dead" was her only reply. Ed wondered if she was hallucinating due to sleep

depravation and a second opinion was what she needed as she called Jet into the room. As she

stared at the ghost she wondered if she should try and talk to him or just go back to her search.

The beeping of her computer answered that question and with one last look she went back to

work.

Michael anticipated many responses from the crew of the BeBop, being ignored wasn't one of

them. As he wondered what to say to Ed the clomping for heavy boots behind him altered him

to Jets approach. As Jet entered the room he took stock of the older man. His hair was greyer

and a few more wrinkles around his eyes were the only visible changes in the last five years.

"Ed, did you find...? The question died on Jets lips as he saw the visitor. As the two men looked

at each other, Ed never looked up from her computer; the only sound in the room was the

occasional beep from Tomato. Finally one of them broke the silence, "Yo".

"Spike! What the hell are you doing here?" Jet asked. He seemed more confused then surprised

that spike was alive and standing in his living room.

"Long time huh. How's it going?"

"Don't give me that shit Spike. You're here because Faye's missing. Where is she? Jet

demanded. Spike was a little surprised at Jets admission.

"How long have you known?" Spike asked slowly.

"What that you were alive, leader of the Red Dragons or keeping track of us?"

"Well Yea" Spike replied. Jet rolled his eyes "For the past four years. Cut the crap Spike,

Where's Faye?"

"She's been captured by the silver serpents. There leader is a man known only by aisles. The

latest being Jonathan Mackenzie, Sound Familiar?"

"The bounty that Faye was after, but why would the serpents want Faye?" "It's not Faye they

want. He's using her to get to me. That's why I'm here, I know where they are keeping her, but

I can't get to her on my own and taking the dragons will only start a war that I'm not ready for."

"So you need our help to get her. Well where are they keeping her?"


End file.
